My Bloody Valentine
|start = February 12, 2013 |end = February 18, 2013 |preceded by = Weather Report |followed by = Battle Royale VIII }} My Bloody Valentine is an Odyssey Event, ninth in the series, which began on February 12, 2013 at 1:00 AM (PST), and is set to end on February 18, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Unlike previous installments of Odyssey events, a series of bosses similar to raid bosses will replace the old quest bosses, which players have the option of defeating in to receive quest items. Additionally, defeating the bosses also gives a ten minute window where quest items obtained are automatically doubled.Friends and Orb of Sacred Light cannot be used in boss fights, but defeating them within a certain time limit will yield additional rewards. __TOC__ Story In the northwestern region of Neotellus lies the rich land of Interamna. Though renowned for its rose cultivation, all of a sudden a massive amusement park called Castle Valentine park opened in the area. Claiming it was a paradise of magic and dreams for sweethearts, symbolic of eternal love, it drew couples of all ages from all over the world. The park was filled to capacity form its very first day in operation. Yvette would occasionally mutter to herself, just loud enough to be audible to the Heroes, "Hmm, it looks like it's only a two-days' walk from here..." Taking the hint, they plotted a course for Interamna. However, as they approached Castle Valentine Park, they began to catch wind of terrible bloody rumors about the park. And once they arrived at the gates, a hysterical man covered in blood from head to toe ran past them screaming/ "Um, so... Was this place supposed to be a symbol of eternal love... or eternal slumber?" Epilogue "Phew... Did everyone manage to evacuate?" The Heroes ran frantically around the park, searching for visitors and moving them to a safe location. The people gathered in the courtyard of Interamna looked over at Castle Valentine Park, as though they couldn't believe what had happened. This amusement park was supposed to be a paradise of magic and dreams, where sweethearts could proclaim their undying love for each other. Castle Valentine Park was beginning to disappear before their very eyes. Everything from the romantic Ferris wheel to the joyous Merry-go-round vanished without a trace. Finally, the symbol of the Rose Queen's deluded vision, Castle Valentine, faded away. All that remained was a single woman, standing there like a rose in bloom. The Heroes were so far away that they could not claim with certainty, but she appeared very lonely and crestfallen. At length, she deliberately walked off into the forest. "I kinda feel sorry for her. She just had to fall in love with St. Valentine, of all people. If only she... Wait, what's that?!" Two shadows approached on another in the rose garden. They held hands, and stood perfectly still, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, the shadow of the man, holding a single rose, walked up to the woman and presented it to her while saying something. Then, the two shadows became one. "Hey, c'mon! Let's get closer so we can get a better... Wait! Where are you going?!" While Yvette was engrossed in the drama unfolding before them, the Heroes departed. The wind bore the scent of roses across the land of Interamna, its peace returned. Chapters/quests iOS individual rewards Ranking rewards Lucky ranking rewards iOS guild rewards Ranking rewards Android individual rewards Ranking rewards Lucky ranking rewards Android guild rewards Ranking rewards Common individual rewards Category:Odyssey Events Category:My Bloody Valentine